The present invention relates to an electrical connector in which a metal spring plate is fastened to equiangularly spaced grounding terminals, enabling the grounding terminals to be connected to the ground by an electrical lead wire.
FIG. 1 shows an electrical connector according to the prior art. This structure of electrical connector comprises a metal casing 10, a plurality of axially extended grounding terminals 11 and a plurality of axially extended signal terminals 12 embedded in the metal casing 10. The grounding terminals 11 and the signal terminals 12 are insulated from one another and protrude from one end of the metal casing 10. The grounding terminals 11 are equiangularly arranged around the longitudinal central axis of the metal casing 10 for connection to the ground. Because the grounding terminals 11 are separated from one another, separate electrical lead wires 13 must be used and respectively fastened to the grounding terminals 11 for connecting the grounding terminals 11 to the ground.